


Wrapped Around Your Love

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love and Lust, But not without giving them some groans, Daddy Kink, Dean's tight ass jeans are greatly appreciated, M/M, Post Dean's Return, Pure fluff and romance, Roman and Dean reunite and they can't keep their hands off each other, Roman is giddy as fuck to have Dean back again, Seth being happy for his friends and letting Roman and Dean have their moment, Teasing and playfulness, implied sex, possessive roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Dean is back and Roman cannot contain himself. Lucky for him, Dean is equally hungry for him.





	Wrapped Around Your Love

 “New rule. You are always gonna borrow Seth’s jeans from now on.”

Dean giggled as he felt the huge familiar arms enveloping him in a tight embrace from behind, warm breath whispering near his ear as Roman’s hands spread all around his tight naked waist.

“Hey to you too.” Dean turned around in Roman’s arms and wrapped his own around Roman’s neck, smiling brightly up at his boyfriend. The smile on Roman’s face was so fond and bright, Dean felt butterflies in his stomach. He leaned in to kiss at Roman’s lips, Roman groaning into his mouth as he tasted the lips he had missed so much in the last eight months. Roman’s hands wandered behind Dean’s back before they reached down to grope Dean’s ass through his jeans. A delightful moan leaving Dean’s mouth.

“Guys. I am still here. Little decency?” Seth’s annoyed voice made them break apart and Dean pouted a little as he looked at Seth and said, “Sourpuss.”

Roman smiled at his boyfriend before looking at Seth and saying, “He’s working your pants way better than you. Not my fault I can’t keep my hands to myself. I waited too long to have my boy back in my arms.” 

Seth rolled his eyes at his lovesick best friends but smiled nevertheless. As much as he protested at Dean and Roman being so feely touchy all the time, it was no secret he was proud of his friends for finding a love like they did with each other. Seth could see the same desire running through Roman’s eyes whenever he looked at Dean the one he had when they were just starting. The spark, the chemistry just never faded. Seth had hooked up in the past with Dean, but he quickly realized that only one man held the key to Dean’s heart and soul, and it was Roman. 

“Yeah yeah. I admit. His ass does look pretty nice in those pants.” Seth commented and winked at Dean playfully. Roman made a face and pointed his finger at Seth before saying, “Hey, don’t look at my boyfriend’s ass. I would hate to hurt you on this very special occasion little brother.”

Seth raised his hands in surrender and chuckled. He didn’t detect any real malice behind Roman’s words but when it came to Dean, Roman was pretty unpredictable. He just loved playing with Roman because it was fun to see the big guy get all worked up over nothing. “Hey, you get to touch it. I am just admiring the view. You can’t take that from me.”

“Seth, don’t push it.” Dean warned this time, but his tone was light. Seth grinned and mouthed  _‘Just kidding’_ to Roman before grabbing his bag and taking his leave.  

Dean shook his head as he watched Seth leave. He looked back at Roman and smiled softly. “You know he’s harmless.” 

Roman smiled back at Dean and kissed his head as he wrapped his arms tightly around Dean. “Yeah yeah, I know. But you know how much I love marking my territory.” Roman bit Dean’s lower lip and Dean moaned in pleasure. He pulled back and grinned as his eyes darkened a little. “Yes, you mighty Alpha. And its such a turn on.”  

Roman growled low in his throat and pressed his mouth against Dean’s once again. The lovers made out for a little while before they had to pull apart in order to breath. Dean’s lips were wet and red, so were Roman’s. “You gonna take me back to your room and show me some good time? I missed your big dick rocking my world.” Dean’s eyes were need with lust as he panted in a low voice. 

Roman’s dark eyes glazed over with desire as he pressed his forehead against Dean’s. “You bet your sweet ass I am gonna do exactly that.” 

Dean gasped out when Roman picked him up from under his thighs and walked them over towards the wall before pressing Dean against the wall. The sheer show of strength from Roman was always one of Dean’s favorite thing. He felt his cock twitching in his tight jeans as Roman kissed him deeply once again. Big palms grabbing his ass and squeezing the soft flesh roughly. Dean gripped at Roman’s head and panted desperately, “Not here Roman. Wanna get properly fucked by you. ‘s been too long. Wanna feel you for days.”

Roman looked deep into Dean’s eyes and nodded before pecking Dean’s lips one last time and putting him down on the ground. “I’ll take care of you. Don’t worry. Let’s go Baby Boy.”

Dean grinned happily before grabbing Roman’s hand and pulling him out of the locker room. They stopped to grab Roman’s bags from his locker before they made their way towards the parking lot. 

* * *

 Dean grinned as he pressed himself against Roman’s chest, deliberately rubbing his ass against Roman’s crotch and making his boyfriend growl low in his throat. They were alone in the elevator and Dean was having a hard time behaving himself. Roman looked at him, eyes dangerous and dark. Guessing by the thickness that Dean felt against his ass, Dean knew he was in for a treat. 

“Ready to get me out of these jeans Ro? They might give you a tough time _._ ” Dean asked teasingly, eyebrows wiggling slightly as he looked back at Roman. Roman grabbed at Dean’s waist with one arm as he buried his face against Dean’s neck from behind. “I’ll rip them apart if I have to. Stop teasing me you little brat.”

“Where will be the fun in that now, _Daddy?_ ” Dean’s little wink and the pet name he used for Roman awoke a whole new wave of arousal in Roman and he couldn’t stop himself from reaching down and groping Dean through his jeans roughly. “You sure you are up for Daddy tonight Baby Boy? Gonna leave that ass stinging and all red when I am done with you. And just for being such a tease, I am gonna spank the shit out of you.”

Dean giggled as he pushed back against Roman. “You know I am always up for Daddy having his way with me. I missed you so much and I want you to remind me exactly how much you missed me.”

The elevator came to its stop just then and Roman quickly separated from where he was pressed tightly against Dean. “Come on you little minx, ‘s bout time.” He whispered in Dean’s ear before grabbing his bags and walking out of the elevator. Dean following him eagerly as they walked towards their suite for the night. 


End file.
